A New Bond
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: So when Vongola Decimo is in death's reach, who will come and save him? And with that, 'A New Bond' is formed…


**Summary:**

An enemy Famiglia managed to infiltrate the Vongola mansion. With their power and tactics, the Vongola Guardians fell. Tsuna panicked and because of that, he lost control. After Tsuna's first kill, his beloved guardians started to distance themselves away from him. They feared him for he had become a monster… A killer…..

So when Vongola Decimo is in death's reach, who will come and save him? And with there, _**A New Bond**_ is formed…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KHR, nor any characters in this story. I may have altered the character's behavior and the plot a little so please don't sue me. Thank you~

* * *

**A New Bond  
Chapter 1: Days of Depression!**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 20 year old with the position as Vongola Decimo, is currently fighting his worst enemy named paperwork. His current enemy wasn't going down without any fight. And because of this, the young man kept on ready and signing with little rest at all.

It was quiet. Very quiet actually… Tsuna sighed in depression. It had been days since he was last visited by his guardians. Sure the maids and butlers come here and there keeping him company. Even Dino and Enma drops by to see how he was doing, making sure that he was still sane from that quiet place.

Dino and the redette received news about what was going on between their friend and his guardians. Knowing and understanding what it felt like the two decided to visit the brunette every free time chance they got.

Tsuna was glad to have them back him up, but the real question was that how long it will last. Rumors were starting to spread like wildfire that the Vongola Decimo's Guardians are currently not in good terms with their boss as of late.

The brunette tried to deny that news and assured the other Famiglias that he and his guardians were just fine. He even told a mist user to use his illusions to fool others. Although Mukuro didn't want to listen to the Don, losing interest in him, still made the illusions. Although the guardians hated their Boss and friend for breaking a promise of not killing, they still vowed to protect the Vongola.

And thanks to the two mists, the mafia was convinced that the rumors were false but Tsuna inwardly hoped that if only it was really true. That there was nothing wrong going on between him and his guardians…

"Tsunayoshi-sama…" the head butler entered the brunette's office together with the head maid, Alicia.

The blond maid spoke, "Are you sure about this Tsunayoshi-sama? I mean… we can also fight-"

"I'm sure Alicia," Tsuna cuts in and added, "Don't worry. I'll just do fine on this one on my own."

What happened? Then let's do a recap on the incident a week ago…

* * *

_**((Flashback… A week ago…))**_

"_Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with his usual cheerful smile. He entered his best friend's and boss' office as he passed his report from his previous mission._

_Tsuna smiled at his friend as he accepted the report. Just then, the brunette's Storm and right-hand man rushed into the room, sweating bullets. Immediately, Tsuna and Yamamoto were alarmed at the silverette's sudden burst in the room._

"_Gokudera-kun! What's wrong!"_

"_J-Juudaime! I-It's them! The Rosette Famiglia!" Gokudera exclaimed as he clenched his fists._

_Although the Rain was a bit dense sometimes, he was no fool. He knew that the Mafia and the Vongola was no game at all. He knew the risks and the dangers in accepting this role but he still did. It was for his loved ones and for the first ever true friend he had…_

_Tsuna, on the other hand, tensed when the name of the other Famiglia was spoken by the bomber. The Rosette Famiglia had always made a way to weaken the Vongola just to destroy them and be the number one Mafia Famiglia in the whole world._

"_Call everyone and prepare to counter them!" Tsuna ordered as he made his way to the battle place as his two guardians gather everyone up to follow him afterwards._

_But what happened when they reached the place where the fighting took place was something nobody anticipated or expected to see. Tsuna, their beloved boss and friend was covered in blood. But it wasn't his. It was the enemy's._

_They were scared at the bloody scene infront of them. Lambo cried and Chrome's legs weakened as she fell to the ground. Yamamoto's eyes sharpened, Gokudera's expression was a cold and emotionless one, Mukuro was assisting his precious Chrome while Hibari didn't utter a single word. But if one was observant enough, he or she could see the Skylark's fists clench tightly._

_After the incident, everyone tried to get away from their boss. They would not go to places the brunette would be. They would ignore their boss along the corridor. They won't wait for their boss before starting to eat their meals. They would enter the boss' room and talk to him only when it came to getting missions or to report back from one. And lastly, they would be getting missions just to keep themselves busy and away from the brunette._

_And after that horrible day, it was hell for the brunette. He was deeply hurt. He didn't want to spill blood at that time. But those bastards threatened him by saying that they would come back only to kill those precious to him one by one. From his mother, to his friends and finally to his guardians… _

_When he heard of this, his blood boiled in anger. He was furious and it was the very first time that he wanted to kill someone. That person – no – his entire Famiglia was planning to strike him by attacking his weaknesses. And it pained him to know that they would be the one to suffer. He didn't want that. So the only thing he did was silence them forever. _

_He decided then and there that if his Famiglia would be in danger, he doesn't mind to be the one to get his hands tainted. Just to protect them from that sinful world that he had dragged them into, he'll kill._

_But the guardians didn't know that. They saw him kill cold-heartedly and without mercy. That's when the brunette found out why his guardians were so distant to him now. It wasn't just the fact that he killed. But it was because he broke his promise. His promise to never take a life…_

_And at that fateful day, his promise broke…_

_The Decimo and his guardians were not getting along well and Reborn has to be out for a few more months so he didn't know what happened between the two. But right now, it seemed like that the son of the boss of the Rosette Famiglia, the Liliade Famiglia wants revenge._

_Nobody needed to know that. Or the guardians just didn't care enough to be updated on who was targeting their boss. But Tsuna knew that he needed to do something or else there would be blood all around him. Not his, but his Famiglia's…_

* * *

_**((End of Flashback…))**_

Tsuna left the room and out of the mansion by himself. He took a mission that was needed all 7 elements and all 8 of them to accomplish. But the brunette didn't mind doing it alone. He promised that to the worried butlers and maids that he'll abandon his mission if the worst scenario happens. They hesitantly allowed their boss to go unaccompanied.

Sure they heard of the incident. They were all shocked to see the Decimo come back to the mansion that day bathed in blood. It terrified them greatly to see the amount of blood. But what they noticed was that their boss wasn't limping. They sighed in relief to find that the blood wasn't his.

When they heard that their Decimo had his first kill, everyone shivered in fear. Never in their whole lives did they expect it to happen. Sure they knew that everyone in the Mafia can't stay pure and innocent. The mafia was a world of kill or be killed. They never imagined their boss would kill. They never saw him raise a hand on someone or anyone.

But they should've expected it already. They should've prepared themselves of this day. But the event took them unguarded and it hit them hard. They couldn't look at the Decimo's eyes in fear. They couldn't even approach the brunette without flinching when they were called by him.

Then one day, they changed their minds. They desperately tried as to not let the knowledge of the brunette's killing get to their heads as they saw their boss pale and lonely. It had been weeks since everyone in the mansion almost ignored him. But it didn't take long when some of them noticed something.

It was the truth that even if he was treated that way by all of them, he still smiled at them. It was then that they remembered that every time they come to the brunette to give something or to tell him something, the Decimo would smile at them sweetly and say a 'thank you'. It brought them all to tears. So when the brunette got home and all the guardians were out, they all gathered at the entrance.

As Tsuna entered the mansion, he was surprised to see all the maids, butlers and chefs there. They all bowed and shouted an apology. The head maid, Alicia, was the one that stepped forward and talked to their boss in behalf of them all.

She told the Decimo that they were sorry for doing such horrible things to him without thinking or without taking in consideration on what and how he feels. They were sorry that they ignored the fact that the brunette did all those just to protect them and the rest.

They confessed that they saw his guardians leave him in thin air. They saw the guardians turn their backs from the brunette. And the sole thought that their boss would be alone scared them more. And that was why they had also ignored him as much as possible.

"But we won't ever do it again, Decimo-sama…" Michaels, the head butler said as he kneeled in on knee. The rest of the crew also kneeled infront of the brunette. That was the time that Tsuna had cried infront of them. They hadn't seen him cry infront of them so this was a first.

That incident made it wide and clear why their kind-hearted boss would kill. They understood that he did it only to protect them. Not only them but the whole Vongola Famiglia… He'd sacrifice his own innocence just to protect them…

And at that moment, every crew had made sure to always make their boss happy. But they knew that they couldn't replace his guardians. The guardians were already a part of their boss. They could never be replaced.

Michaels, knowing that they weren't enough, called the two people that could help the brunette. And they were none other than the Cavallone Decimo, Dino Cavallone, and the Shimon Decimo, Enma Kozato.

The duo were angered at the guardians but decided to leave them. They were needed by Tsuna. Dino's 'little brother' and Enma's best friend…

But right now, Tsuna was facing this one alone this time. He would meet with the enemy and defeat them. But would he really be enough? Could he really stop the enemy on coming close to destroying his whole world?

* * *

**((With Tsuna… His P.O.V.))**

I continue to walk on my own with my usual suit. I decided to take this one alone. I didn't notify the rest since I knew that they would just ignore me and my words. And I would break if I continue to experience it. I could feel it.

I am almost in my limit…

But I was really thankful that the members of the Vongola Mansion came back to me. It is really funny that the ones that understood my action were not the ones who I had been with since middle-school. The ones that understood my actions were the ones that I had met and spent time within only a year.

"So you've finally appeared Vongola Decimo…" a voice said that made Tsuna snap out of his thoughts.

He turned around to see a shaded figure, "Ah. And I presume you are the boss of the Liliade Famiglia?"

The man stepped out from the shadows and revealed a slender man wearing a black shirt and a white vest. He wore some what looked like worn out blue jeans and black shiny shoes. "Welcome Don Vongola…"

He snapped his fingers and a lot of guns appeared and surrounded the brunette, "…and say good bye to this world that you worked hard to protect…"

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my! Who will come to Tsuna's rescue?! Would he even survive this and return home safe and sound?! Would he remain sane or will he finally snap? Stay tuned!

P.S. **PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you and God bless~ 3**


End file.
